


『富冈义勇x你』美梦

by Kagaliz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagaliz/pseuds/Kagaliz
Kudos: 1





	『富冈义勇x你』美梦

你做了个热切迷蒙的梦。

梦的天际悬着铄石流金的灼灼烈日，你于气雾蒸腾的川河起伏漂流，唯独可依的是一块不会消解的神奇浮冰。你不愿思考个中原理，只将整个身子贴紧冰面，贪恋着燎原热意下仅存的薄凉净土。

富冈义勇被你以树懒抱树的诡异姿势牢牢圈住，紧实的腰腹两侧是你纤细洁白的脚踝。先前见你迟迟未归，你的安危终是胜过那男女有别的瞻前顾后，于是他冲进温泉，把已经泡得迷迷糊糊的你一把捞出，两人才落得现在这副光景。

衣服是匆忙之下被胡乱裹上的，稍有动作就会滑落。而你偏偏不安分，心口烧得厉害，不顾任何便往他衣领敞开的胸膛靠去。他刚刚替你拉起掉至手腕的衣料，不成想往来之间你的胸口竟已春光乍现。富冈义勇神色慌张的转移视线，手忙脚乱中触及的浑圆与片刻前映入眼帘的美好重叠，烟气缭绕中他耳根处滴血似的红尤为显眼。

“啊，不好意思。”陌生的声音从不远处传来，富冈义勇第一时间将你遮得严严实实，“打扰了啊，你们继续，你们继续。”

确认脚步声渐远且四周再无旁人后，他终于松一口气。一面内心谴责自己色令智昏到警觉性全无实属不该，一面抱着你寻了处还算温暖干燥的落脚地。

就这么贸然抱着衣衫不整的你回房，若再被人看去，你的名节定会受到影响。富冈义勇又把目光偏开，一手托住你的腰，一手扯下你身上的乱糟糟的衣物。想着尽快为你重新穿好后再叫醒你，两人一起走回去，这样应该就不会有什么问题了。

单手将衣物抖开后轻柔柔搭上肩，小心翼翼捉起臂膀穿过宽大的袖口。而你并非乖乖接受摆布的主，意识涣散着一个踉跄就顺理成章扑进了他的怀里。

怀中即是香软的身子，纵使呼吸轻微，亦能感受到彼此的起伏。富冈义勇只怕再继续下去会一发不可收拾，满脑子盘算着立刻替你穿好衣服。于是他心一横，另一只手也抚上你的腰开始摸索束带。

你有些费力地眯起眼，只觉这梦愈发玄幻了。那片浮冰成了富冈义勇，不变的是仍旧冰冰凉凉很好摸。你喜欢这个美梦，于是甜腻地唤了唤他的名字。

“义勇。”

富冈义勇手头动作僵停的瞬间，大脑也极其配合地放弃了思考。他宽衣解带的举动，你半身赤裸的模样，此情此景就算原地倒栽葱扎进温泉里也洗不清。况且的确是不该看的也看了，不该碰的也碰了。

“……抱歉。”

你倒未大脑宕机，只不过思维明显同他不在一个步调上。露天森林的风拂过满是水渍的肌肤，成片的凉意被他的环抱化去不少。你偷偷摸了摸自己正大光明坦荡荡的身子，又反复品味他那句“抱歉”……

可以，还是个春梦。

考虑到富冈义勇本人在现实中顿悟的可能性堪比铁树开花，你慎重决定在梦里爽了再说。

你将他仍攥着衣料的手放上你的腰，双脚踮起，拽住他的衣领，有一下没一下地舔舐着他的唇瓣。不成想这个人在春梦里依旧是个老古板，呆愣着随你又啃又亲。你一时气结，停下动作满是怨恼地望。

当然，上述气氛情绪全由你一人呈现所想。经历方才出格的举动，富冈义勇只能从你湿漉漉的眼里读出情欲。

“知道自己在做什么吗？”他低头将前额抵上你的。

“知道的。”你扣住他正打算替你整好衣裳的手，脸颊被潮湿的发丝扰得心痒，“我想与你更加亲近。”

他许久未答，轻叹一声，终是像做出某个重大决定似的隐忍开口：“……回房。”

“就在这里。”

仍是行动甚于言语的回复，富冈义勇略显生涩地撬开你的牙关。你们极少如此深吻，彼此都经验不足，唇舌交缠之际不免流露困惑。他不知下一步该做什么，唯有细细舔舐搅动你口腔内每一处软肉；你被吻得飘飘然，心思全扑在该如何回应，惹得呼吸不畅，眼角泛起泪花嘤咛着难受。

恋恋不舍地分离牵出暧昧的银丝，富冈义勇用拇指抹去你嘴角的水渍：“不论何时，气息不可紊乱。”

明明自己也已经情动，嘴上却依旧在刻板地说教。你好气又好笑，手不安分地解起他的衣服：“义勇前辈请再好好教导我吧，水之呼吸的方法。”

手心抵上他精实的胸膛，而他也在你慢悠悠褪去他浴衣的间隙，率先一步扯去了你的。

脱衣服比穿衣服省力好多，富冈义勇偷偷走神地想。当他再度吻上你时，手不知为何，已下意识地按上你饱满的胸脯。

你为他难能可贵的主动感到欣喜，朝前蹭了蹭暗示他进行下一步。众人常说水柱大人总活在自己的世界里，难以交流，可到了这种时候，他的领悟能力却又卓越异常。

常年执刀而带茧的手掌覆着胸前红樱，仅是轻力揉捏便可使其挺立。触电般的酥麻使你脚下发软，无奈之下整个身子依靠上快感源头。可你又不愿将主导权尽数交出，闭上眼心一横，腾出空闲的手攀上他早已悄悄抬头的柱身。

富冈义勇倒吸凉气，下体与细腻肌肤实打实的触碰给予了他着实不小的刺激。你察觉到他愈渐低哑的喘息，手中滚烫的物什似乎又大了几分。

快意在口舌之愉和沾染情色的触摸间此消彼长，不知过了多久，你卖力套弄到发酸的手突然被他紧紧扣住。攻势逆转，春色旖旎之处稍不留意便已遭异物侵略。

纤长的手指缓慢插入早就一片泥泞的甬道，富冈义勇打量起你表情的每一寸变化，确保没有弄痛你后才又小心翼翼探进另一根。

静谧的夜，衬得任何动静都尤为清晰可闻。再谨慎慢速的抽动，随之溅起的淫靡水声依旧不绝于耳。你咬紧下唇尽力将呻吟吞咽下肚，却让他误认为你产生了不适。

“再忍耐一下。”他安抚性地吻了吻你的嘴角，“很快就扩张好了。”

你一时语塞。富冈义勇，你好懂啊，什么时候偷偷变得那么懂的。

一流的剑士永不会给对手喘息的时机。就在你出神之际，他突然加快手上的动作，你克制不住地呜咽着迎来了第一次猝不及防的泄身。

回过神时灼热的巨物已抵上下体，他反复确认着你是否真的考虑清楚，得到不容置喙的肯定后，轻微的撕裂感夹杂着酸胀占据了你的意识。

每进入一寸，不适便多加一分。你抱住他，在他肩头留下轻微缠绵的齿印。直到喉结处也沾上了你的吻痕，富冈义勇才完全进入了你的身体。

而他同样不好受，可纵使胀痛无比还是沉下性子等待着你的允诺。

“难受……你动一动。”

就算得到允诺，也不忘以教育的口吻叮嘱一句：“放松，别夹太紧。”

富冈义勇始终认为，野外绝对不是行情事的好场所，从刚开始他便打算速战速决。下身迅猛而深入的撞击顶弄得你仿佛又漂泊回了梦境最初那片无尽的热海，唯一不同的，是那块唯独可依的浮冰，如今反倒成了你通体燥热的罪魁祸首。

带着哭腔的破碎呻吟以吻缄口，偶尔片段撩人字音极其微弱地尽数传入他的耳中。这之于富冈义勇相当受用，白光闪过，水浪掀翻浮冰，将二人推向顶峰。

失去意识前你禁不住思索，为什么在梦中还能昏过去呢？


End file.
